Leur ressemblance
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Drabble TsukiKage/défi: "Ce qui le dérangeait chez Kageyama c'était les expressions de son amour du volleyball"


La faiblesse de Kageyama me faisait un peu penser à celle de Tsuki, ils luttaient chaque jour contre une part d'eux mêmes et essayaient de s'ouvrir aux autres et à leurs attentes. Kageyama faisait l'effort de paraitre moins froid, de ne pas s'énerver à la vu du jeu parfois désorganisé des membres de l'équipe, il cherchait à s'intégrer. Tsukishima quand à lui essayait, inconsciemment ou non, de comprendre les sentiments des autres sur le sujet du volleyball, un paradoxe l'enchainait entre son refoulement de l'importance que pouvait être une activité de club, est cette envie de comprendre. Mais tous les deux aux final essayaient de tendre une main vers leurs coéquipiers, et j'observais cette élan croitre de manière discontinue. Par moment ils étendaient au maximum de cette volonté, leurs bras immenses s'imposaient jusqu'à nous, mais parfois ils les abaissaient fatigués de leurs efforts, ils se courbaient, se crispaient, retournant à leurs idées noirs. Tous les deux étaient dans cette même courbe malheureuse. J'aurai voulu faire quelque chose mais au fond je savais que mes mots n'étaient pas capables de les aider, je n'avais pas cette capacité d'influer sur les autres comme Hinata pouvait le faire. Une fois, une simple petite fois, j'avais réussi à parler à Tsuki, j'avais su trouver les mots justes. Mais ce n'était que la manifestation d'un trop grand besoin de dévoiler mon ressenti et de faire bouger les choses, et ce besoin était plutôt rare chez moi... Ou en fait non, il m'arrivait souvent d'avoir envie de parler, mais je n'avais pas la force de toujours de faire. Et surtout, même quand je dis ce que j'ai à dire à Tsuki, je ne suis pas sûr de produire un changement positif en lui. Je ne crois pas réussir à le motiver.

«Tu n'aimes pas les passes de Kageyama?»

Le regard de Tsuki témoignait d'un ennui mortel. Mais le mouvement de recul qui l'avait stoppé dans sa marche après ma question remettait en cause son expression. Je savais ce que ça signifiait, au fond, le sujet lui tenait à cœur cependant il préférait cacher cette importance dans le détachement.

«Je n'aime tout simplement pas Kageyama»

«Il n'est pas vraiment méchant, au fond...»

Je voulais ajouter «Il me fait un peu penser à toi» mais ni cédai pas.

«Je n'aime pas la perfection de ses passes, de son jeu, il est bruyant et égocentrique, c'est dégoutant.»

Je serrai d'avantage l'étreinte de mes doigts sur la bandoulière de mon sac de cours. Ce qui le dérangeait chez Kageyama c'était les expressions de son amour du volleyball, et donc s'il n'aimait pas Kageyama c'était parce qu'il n'adhérait pas à son attachement pour une activité de club. C'était encore est toujours le même problème, oui, le dégout de Tsuki pour Kageyama venait d'une opinion qu'il essayait pourtant de chasser...

«Un jour tu devrais finir par l'aimer.»

Il me jeta un regard abasourdi.

«Le jour où tu finiras par aimer le volleyball tu le comprendras surement.»

Je lui souris, remarquant la forte gène qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher.

«Et bien j'y vais, à demain, et rentres bien Tsuki!»

Nous étions pratiquement arrivés au croisement où nous nous quittions chaque soir de semaine, alors j'en profitais pour courir jusqu'à ce dernier et m'éclipser hors de sa vu. Moi aussi j'étais mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que j'osais lui dire quelque chose qui me paraissait essentiel. Cela venait peut-être d'un manque de confiance en moi, surtout en mettant en compte l'admiration que je nourrissais pour Tsuki, j'avais peur qu'il me juge, de défier sa vision des choses... Cependant mes paroles, étaient, et je l'ignorais, perçus comme justes par Tsuki. Je ne me doutais pas encore, mais elles allaient jouer un rôle majeur dans la relation qu'il partageait avec Kageyama.  
Le lendemain à l'entrainement de volley Tsuki m'avait paru plus disposé à taquiner Hinata et Kageyama que jamais, évidemment c'était détourné de manière à ce qu'on croit à de la moquerie mais il ne s'agissait que de tentative de rapprochement à mes yeux. Et puis il avait eu cette événement, disons: particulier.

«On y va Tsuki?»

«Rentres sans moi aujourd'hui...»

Il s'était essuyé le visage d'une serviette puis avait détourné les talons pour rejoindre la salle du gymnase, j'avais hâtivement enfilé un tee-shirt propre et mon pantalon et m'étais précipité complétement choqué jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte du vestiaire.

Sous les lumières jaunâtres se frittant avec l'obscurité de la nuit derrière les murs vitrés, se dressait le dos de Kageyama, musclé et fin qui dissimulait en parti la silhouette de Tsuki en face de lui. Il ne parlait pas, mais Kageyama tenait un ballon de volley entre les mains, et soudain, il tourna la tête vers moi, comme soucieux des apparences. Tsukishima posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Le ballon fut lancé entre des rayons de lumière avant que Tsuki ne l'envoie de l'autre coté du filet.

«Envoies la balle plus haut...»

Un doux murmure emprunt d'aucun sarcasme ou de sentiment négatif. Et le geste fut répété plusieurs fois avant que je ne décide à détourner mon attention.

«Je leur ai laissé les clefs, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que Tsukishima demande à s'entrainer d'avantage.»

Je jetai un œil à Daichi qui expliquait la situation à Asahi. Les autres étaient pour la plupart déjà partis, Hinata ayant oublié de faire un devoir important à rendre pour le lendemain était l'un des premiers à avoir quitté les lieux. Il était parti sans attendre Kageyama en ébruitant son stress. Il ne devait être au courant de rien, car sinon il en aurait profité pour prendre comme excuse la possibilité du rallongement du cours d'entrainement pour ne pas faire son devoir et continuer à jouer. J'aurai pourtant aimé entendre son avis sur le rapprochement de nos deux amis, car au fond de moi, grandissait déjà la dérangeante idée qu'entre eux allait se passer quelque chose de bien plus important que tout ce que pourrait en penser mes coéquipiers ou que tout ce que pourrait m'en dire Tsuki. Et Hinata, lui, aurait su déceler le mystère de ma question, de mon inquiétude, et il serait je pense arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Après tout il était clairvoyant et lucide part rapport aux autres, surtout quand il s'agissait de Kageyama.

En fait un peu comme moi quand il s'agissait de Tsukishima...


End file.
